1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments relate to a light-emitting device and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the purposes of display devices have become diversified. Display devices have also become thinner and more lightweight, and thus, their range of usage has gradually widened. In particular, display devices have been used recently in various apparatuses such as monitors, mobile phones, and clocks, and thus various methods of designing the display devices have been studied.